April the First
by Deiphobe
Summary: What kinds of havoc did Fred and George wreak at Hogwarts on April's first day? R
1. First Year

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

A.N. - Basically, in honor of the twin pranksters and April Fool's Day, I'm writing a six chapter fiction about Fred and George's time at Hogwarts, more specifically, the pranks they pulled on the first of April.

**April the First**

First Year- Fred's P.O.V.

I woke up in the middle of the night because George was shaking me.

"Urmf, go away, I'm trying to sleep," I mumbled, still dreaming about breakfast.

"But it's April 1st!" George practically shrieked in my ear. Strangely enough, none of out roommates awoke. I popped out of bed. We'd planned something special for our first year at Hogwarts. Nobody would ever forget the Weasley twins! At least, no one on the receiving side of this prank would. All the first years from every house had a plan, and we were at the very heart of it.

"Are the others awake?" I asked.

"Alicia, Katie, and Angelina are up and ready. The Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws are heading towards the meeting place accorfing to this," said George, waving thee Marauder's Map in my face. "Lee's waking up the other boys." Once everyone was ready, we headed down to the meeting place.

George started putting things on tables while I walked up to Dumbledore's chair.

"Alright, there are enough semi-permanent markers for each house to take six. We recommend that you take two of each color except your house color. When you finish, come back to the Great Hall so that we can mask ourselves." The students raised a slight clamor before George and I shushed them. Then, we followed everyone's progress using the Marauder's map.

The Hufflepuff's common room was the closest to the Great Hall. They had already made in. The boys were working on the third years, while the girls were still on the second. The Ravenclaws arrived at their common room about two minutes later. After standing in the hallway for a few seconds, they marched in and split up, the girls went to the right and they boys went to the left. The Gryffindors were walking in a small bunch. Lee was in the lead, followed by the girls. He paused in the common room, before rushing up the stairs. He ran directly to Oliver Wood's bed. The Slytherins were the last to reach their common room. They were also the first ones to get back. They smirked as they walked in.

"Hey, Slytherins! Time for Part 2! Draw on each other," I ordered. The Hufflepuffs walked in. "You Puffs, do the same." George leapt off the dais and walked around.

"I don't care if you want to draw a Snitch on your cheek, Diggory. Just draw something already." I heard him exclaim.

Slowly, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws headed in. People started trading stories.

"Sorry folks, no talking about the prank. We're voting tomorrow as to the best pranked person. We're picking one person from each house for fairness' sake. No telling which pranks were yours," I glared at them as I spoke. Little by little, the crowd began to grow smaller and smaller. When we were the only people left, we cleaned everything up and placed a card on Dumbledore's chair. Then we headed up to bed, our faces covered in ink.

"Fred! George! Mother will hear about this!" shouted Percy, waking us all up. We looked at each other, then at Percy.

"Obviously it wasn't them, Perce," said Bill from the door. He had a giant HB on his forehead in green. His entire face was covered yellow and blue stripes. "They're covered in face paint, too. It must have been someone else."

"My name is Percy!" squealed Percy.

"Your forehead says, 'Call me Perce," replied Bill, with a half-smile. Percy grimaced.

"Scourgify!" exclaimed Percy so loudly that Charlie came in.

"What's happening?" asked Charlie. "What's with your faces?" I handed him a mirror. "A snitch and a dragon! Cool!"

"We'd better head down to breakfast since we're all awake. By the way, happy birthday, Fred, George," said Bill. As soon as our brothers left the room, George and I smirked at each other. Then, we woke up Lee, who sleeps like a rock. Together, we headed down to breakfast.

"Whoever did Oliver Wood did an amazing job," I whispered to George. Oliver's face was green with the words "Quidditch is for Real Men" lettered across his face in yellow.

"Marcus Flint is my favorite," replied my twin. I looked over at the Slytherins. Marcus's face was covered in pretty red, yellow, and blue flowers with a title that read "I am a girly man."

Percy bumped into us, and was about to yell at us. I noticed his blush and the direction of his stare. I nudged George and pointed at Penelope Clearwater. Her name was on her left cheek. There was a heart on her nose. Percy's name was on her right cheek.

"Look at Dumbledore," muttered Bill. Dumbledore had just pulled out a card and was reading it.

"Fifty points are awarded to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw for this wonderful prank. Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. According to my informants, the ink will wear off at the end of the day. Until then, enjoy yourselves. Remember, no dangerous pranks," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. He waved his wand twice. Green fireworks lighted up the room.

"Happy April Fools. And Happy Birthday, Messers Weasley," flashed across the room twice.

"Firsties, to the kitchens!" yelled George, noticing all the looks we were getting. "Follow me." Then George and I ran off, followed by the rest of the pranksters. Dumbledore laughed as we miscreants marched off.

Please Review with any suggestions you might have.


	2. Second Year

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it

A.N.: A special thanks to oXXb00kw0rmXXo for providing inspiration.

**April the First**

Second Year- George's P.O.V.

I woke up before Fred again. I don't understand how he can sleep in; it's the best day of the year. I met Fred for the first time today. Besides, Hogwarts is in for it this year. We've been preparing them for months, playing minor pranks. Percy is going to blow a gasket, or two.

"Fred, it is I, the Great George! I order you to awake," I said, in a serious whisper.

"The Fantastic and Fabulous Fred demands you go away," Fred muttered.

"It's the first of April!" I exclaimed, softly. Fred rolled over with his eyes wide open. He was fully dressed. I realized he had just pranked me.

"Let's go! Or would you rather sleep, Great George?" he teased. I glared at him and he sprang out of bed. We walked out of our dorm and sneaked past the first years' dorm.

We got to the Great Hall fairly quickly, avoiding Filch easily. It isn't that difficult when you have the Map. We walked up to the dais where the teachers sit and walked to Dumbledore's chair. We left a note for him where his chair normally was.

In between the two of us, Fred and I hoisted his large chair onto our shoulders. We carried it down the hall being very careful not to dent it. Once we got to the entrance, I placed it to the right of the doors.

Fred posted bulletins announcing the new toll road in every common room. Meanwhile, I set up the magical barrier that wouldn't allow anyone to enter without the express permission of one of the Kings of Hogwarts. Despite popular belief, Fred and I spend a lot of time in the library. We research things for our pranks, not homework, like Percy. Anyways, if anybody tried to force their way through, well, let's just say the results will not be pleasant.

As soon as I finished setting up the barrier, I duplicated Dumbledore's chair. Fred came back in time to help me shove it to the other side of the entrance. He was carrying two large sacks with him.

"Those are for the payment? The supplies are in there too, right?" I asked. Fred nodded.

"I had an idea," he said. "Tomorrow, we should prank Dumbledore's lemon drops. We'll be in his office, so it'll be the perfect opportunity."

"We can use the spell that'll turn the consumer blue!" I said. Fred smiled at me. "I'll go set up the posters." I walked into the Great Hall with paper and markers we'd brought to school especially for this purpose. I already knew what I wanted to do. The hardest part was properly affixing the signs to the already existing standards. Fred flew past me on his broom and grabbed the first sign. I summoned the broom he had left outside the doors and put the second sign up.

"George, did you perform the sticking charm?" asked Fred.

"I thought you were going too!" I yelled at Fred from across the Great Hall. He shook his head at me. "I'll go do it, before McGonagall can move the chairs." I flew by and applied the sticking charms. Fred followed me, carrying the largest sign of all.

"No entrance with paying the present fee to either Great George or the Fantastic Fred, whom you must address as the Kings of Hogwarts!" We plopped into our chairs and laughed for a few minutes, before the first peasant appeared.

"Ollie!" I yelled.

"What are you," started Fred.

"Doing here so early?" I finished.

"Eating breakfast," he groaned. "But obviously, you two are going to try to stop me."

"Only because," I said.

"You didn't," said Fred, interrupting me.

"Read the newest," I interrupted Fred.

"Message on the bulletin board," finished Fred.

"No present, no pass," I concluded.

"And it has to be up to our standards," yelled Fred, as Oliver started digging in his pockets. Ollie glared at the two of us. We smiled at him.

"Fred, George! What are you two doing? I saw the message you left on the bulletin board. This is ridiculous!" scolded Percy, waving a piece of paper at us. "Oliver, ignore my brothers. Go eat breakfast!"

"I wouldn't risk it if I were you, Ollie. You might find it difficult," warned Fred.

"Or highly unpleasant," I added. Percy snorted at both Fred and I and tried to barge through the open doors in his usual pompous manner. Ollie jumped a foot when Percy turned green with silver polka dots. Oliver ran back to Gryffindor tower. Percy ran to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore walked down the stairs towards us with a very smug Percy behind him.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. It has been too long since your last prank on a grand scale. As for the present, I hope this will do," said Dumbledore, wiping the smirk clean off of Percy's face. He whipped off his hat and pulled out his wand, duplicating the hat. "One for each King of Hogwarts."

"Professor, we, Fantastic Fred," said Fred.

"And Great George, accept your gift," I said.

"And allow you entrance into the Great Hall," said Fred.

"You'll find a note sitting where your chair used to sit," I said.

"Before we borrowed them," said Fred.

"Expect a tingling feeling as you pass through," I finished. Dumbledore passed through easily and began laughing when he read the signs we had placed over the tables. Percy, curious to see what was so funny, attempted to follow the wizened wizard.

Again, my wall bounced him back. It added a snake-like texture to his already green and silver polka dotted body.

The Ravenclaws, being intelligent, had figured out after two years not to mess with the Weasley twins, and so, they brought many presents. Most of them laughed at Percy. A certain Penelope told us to turn him back to normal, and then tried to drag him into the Great Hall. Percy's hair grew about three feet and turned blonde. Penelope gained bunny ears. She tried to spell them off, and was overcome by the desire to hop around the school.

The rest of the school was down here by now, including Professor Trewlaney. Fred and I weren't in Divination, but she predicted that our brother, Bill, would die, so we didn't like her much. She presented us with a crystal ball. I raised my eyebrow at Fred. He shook his head. I dropped it on the ground. Trewlaney ignored the sound of the crystal ball hitting the ground and shattering into a million itty bitty pieces and passed through the door, sort of. She too was repulsed, and her hair turned Gryffindor red and gold.

Ollie lead the rest of the Gryffindors down. Charlie laughed when he saw Percy.

"Oh Great Gred, and Fantastic Forge," he said, using our nicknames from ages ago. "Accept my humble gift and allow me entrance into the Hall of Greatness."

"What do you present to the Kings of Hogwarts?" I asked.

"What present do you bring to the Kings of Hogwarts?" asked Fred.

"I bring you," Charlie paused for dramatic effect. Out of all our siblings, Charlie was the one who played along with our pranks. "I bring you Gryffindor slaves!" Then, he ran into the Great Hall, narrowly escaping mutilation at the hands of the Gryffindors. "Remember that favor you all owe me? I'm cashing it." All the Gryffindors had promised to do something for Charlie after he caught the Snitch in the game against Slytherin, mainly because he wiped the smirk off of all the snake's faces.

"Fear not Gryffs! What we want from you is quite simple," said Fred, dramatically.

"You are ordained to entertain us," I said as dramatically as I could. I lacked Fred's flair for the dramatic.

"By singing," squealed Fred.

"And dancing," I added.

"And for you misfortunates who ignored our warnings," said Fred.

"And advice," I interjected.

"You will suffer the same singing fate," cackled Fred evilly, stroking the hat Dumbledore gave him. McGonagall, who had just arrived, transfigured it into a cat. "Professor, thank you for the gift. Allow me to escort you into the hall." Fred leapt to his feet and extended an arm to our professor. She was shocked, but she accepted his help. I tagged along to catch her when she fainted.

She fainted as soon as she saw the interior of the hall. I caught her. I wasn't quite sure if it was the sign over the dais, Dumbledore's Domain, that did it, or the sight of Snape's underwear, which were green boxers, over the Slytherin's table. Although, it could very well be the food fight that had started. She woke up when a first year Hufflepuff tried to throw water at a Ravenclaw and missed.

"Well, Professor, it's nice to see you've recovered," I said.

"But we must return to our duties at the doors," said Fred.

"Boys," she said. "I have one last gift." She transfigured our clothes into jester outfits. Mine was gold with some red accents, and Fred's was red with gold accents.

"Thank you, Professor," we said after looking at each other. We returned to our duties promptly.

"Slytherins! What have you brought?" yelled Fred. A couple Slytherins handed me some galleons and walked straight on in. Flint tried the same thing.

"Sorry Marcie, we expect something big from you," I said. Flint sighed, and then pulled out a coupon to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Thanks, Marcie. Go right on in!" The only people left were Percy, Penelope, and Trewlaney.

"I'm afraid that we're closing for breakfast now. You can come back at lunchtime," said Fred.

"Don't forget to bring your presents," I yelled as they walked away.

Fred and I high-fived each other, before we headed into the Hall.

"Boys, it's good to see you! It's time for your cake!" said Dumbledore, clapping his hands. A large cake appeared on the table in front of him. "Students, it is time to sing Happy Birthday to these two fellows. Professor Flitwick!" Flitwick charmed the orchestra McGonagall had transfigured to play the tune of funeral march we always sing the Hogwarts song to. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was eating cake.

"The impromptu Quidditch matches will be starting in one hour exactly," yelled Fred. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.


	3. Third Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Including the lyrics.

**April the First**

Third Year- Fred's P.O.V.

"Fred, wake up. We have that awesomely spectacular prank to pull!" George whispered energetically. "We have new ickle firsties who have never suffered April Fool's Day at Hogwarts before.

"Ok. I'm up, I'm up," I said, before yawning.

"Do you have the map?" George asked.

"Under my pillow," I said, pulling it out. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map wished us a happy birthday before revealing Hogwarts and her people. Everyone, except Albus Dumbledore, was in bed. "Let's go!"

The two of us headed down to the Entrance Hall, the scene of the future crime. George began laying the enchantment on the door, while I watched the map.

"Hey, George, do you think Dumbledore sleepwalks? He's always moving around at night," I said.

"Hey Fred, do you think McGonagall patrols in her animagus form? I would, it would keep students from seeing me until it was too late," he replied. I laughed at him. He laughed at me. We laughed together. "Well the charms done. We'll see if it works at breakfast."

"Did you modify it so that we'd be singing happy birthday to each other?" I asked.

"Of course!" George replied. "I even included a special something for Percy." We walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Have you boys been setting up your latest prank?" asked the Fat Lady. 

"Yes," we replied. 

"Where is it happening?" she asked.

"The Great Hall, again," we said.

"Happy birthday, boys," she said before swinging open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. We tiptoed past Percy, who was sleeping on the couch in a desperate attempt to catch us out of bed. We tiptoed up the stairs and into our beds.

"Good night, Fred," whispered George.

"Good morning, George," I whispered back.

A few minutes later, our roommates woke us up.

"Happy Birthday, mates!" yelled Lee Jordan. His yell woke up Percy, unfortunately. Percy stumbled into our room.

"Congratulations, you managed to not pull a prank this year. I was up all night, and I didn't see you leave the common room!" Percy sounded so proud of us. Pity we would disappoint him.

We got dressed and headed down stairs to the already noisy Great Hall.

One of the Slytherins, a blonde arrogant first year, was doing a fine rendition of Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back._ Unfortunately, he was tone deaf.

"I'm bringing sexy back (yeah), Them other boys don't know how to act(yeah),  
I'm thinking you're special what's behind your back(yeah), So turn around and ill pick up the slack(yeah)," he squealed loudly.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly," sang a Gryffindor first year with bushy hair, clutching a book of muggle fairy tales to her chest.

Boldly, George and I marched into the Great Hall, where I started belting out _In the Jungle_ from the Lion King while pointing at Professor McGonagall. George whispered April Fools. Then, we sang Happy Birthday to each other. We skipped to our regular seats and watched the fun.

Percy ended up serenading a Ravenclaw.

"My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you," he sang as she blushed, but she smiled. Another Gryffindor told us her name was Penelope Clearwater. A Ravenclaw who was walking by told us that she had had the biggest crush on Percy from when they met on the Hogwarts Express. Finally, Dumbledore swept in.

"Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-do, I have a perfect puzzle for you, Oompa, Loompa, doom-pa-dee-dee, If you are wise, you'll listen to me," he said.

"Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . ." sang the greasy dungeon bat. 

"His hair is passed the point of no return," I whispered to George. Everybody within hearing distance broke out into laughter. Peeves, our accomplice in many pranks, entered the Great Hall. George poked me, but unfortunately the half hour we had allowed for was over. The Great Hall fell silent, except for one old man humming the Oompa Loompa Song.

Please Review with ideas and suggestions!


	4. Fourth Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A.N.- Italics are flashbacks. I know it's short. Sorry.

**April the First**

Fourth Year- George's P.O.V.

Last night, McGonagall called Fred and me to her office. I guess she was trying to warn us to contain ourselves this year, but her speech, backfired miserably. Her suggestions were just too good to pass.

"_Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, the past three years, you have chosen to play childish pranks on the first day of April. If you should, like other pranksters before you, choose to carry out a prank again this year you shall be punished," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't care if your spells are perfect, if I see a single animal, an exploding balloon, or a bucket, I will punish you more than the Marauders were ever punished during all 7 years of their education."_

I'll admit freely that it took us awhile to figure out a way to combine animals, balloons, and a bucket into a spectacular prank. I grabbed my stash of supplies before poking Fred.

"You ready?" I asked him after he opened his eyes.

"For what? Oh, the prank," Fred said. A fiendish glint entered the eyes that had so recently been sealed in sleep. "Guess what? After you fell asleep, Lee and I snuck downstairs and eavesdropped on Harry and ickle-Ronnikins. The people who were petrified were woken up yesterday evening."

"Good, they won't miss out." Fred grabbed a stack of balloons from his bedside table.

"Do you have the?" he began to ask. He stopped when I flashed a vial at him. "Excellent." We tiptoed down the stairs and down into the dungeons. Filch was still asleep. We had noticed over the years that in addition to Mrs. Norris, Filch always carried around the same mop and bucket.

"Phase One, complete," I murmured as I poured the potion into the bucket, swishing it around a few times. The potion dried onto the wood. I walked back up to the Great Hall, where Fred was perfecting Stage 2. With a wave of my wand, I began helping him. The House Elves had already set up the silverware. Fred was transfiguring the Slytherins' forks. I started working on the goblets placed on the Hufflepuff table.

Once we had finished the transfiguration work, we began filling the balloons with water. No sinister potions would be dropped on the heads of unsuspecting students this year. We headed back to Gryffindor tower and got prepared for the arduous academic day ahead of us.

Lee, Fred, and I walked down to the Great Hall, where things were already chaotic. The animals which we had transfigured everything except the tables into were running around. They had been charmed to be perfectly harmless, but the students didn't have to know that.

"Hey, Fred, I bet I can pop more balloons than you," I said.

"After McGonagall gets here," he replied in a whisper.

We didn't have to wait too long, since McGonagall entered with Dumbledore a few seconds later. She looked furious at both Dumbledore and my twin and I.

"Ready, set, go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Whoever pops the most balloons won't turn purple!" yelled Fred.

"Fred, what are you doing? No one is going to turn purple," I whispered.

"Well, they don't know that!" he replied. The majority of the people in the Hall were doing their best to pop the balloons. Soon, all the balloons were popped, but Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye.

"Students, due to the merriment of this meal, there will be a balloon popping tournament out on the Quidditch pitch to celebrate the end of the rein of the heir of Slytherin's beast!" announced the wizened old Headmaster. Filch, not even bothering for all the students to leave the Hall, began cleaning up the mess with his mop and bucket. Every single piece of stone touched by the mop began shining Gryffindor red or gold.

As soon as he noticed that we had messed with his equipment, he began demanding our expulsion. Snape was quick to back him, but Dumbledore waved his wand and feigned deafness. The Hall was clean.

"And ten points to Gryffindor for exceptional Transfiguration work," said McGonagall under her breath. I could have sworn that she smiled at Fred and I as we were leaving.


	5. Fifth Year

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

A.N.- Thanks go to Pokegirl11 for providing inspiration and the prank. So

April the First

Fifth Year- Fred's Point of View

The first thing I saw after opening my eyes was the freckled face of my twin brother. He had a devious smile on his face. My lips curled up, and we were once more identical in every regard.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. I grabbed my wand and levitated my trunk. We walked down the stairs of Gryffindor Tower. Percy was sleeping in an armchair in the common room, wearing his Head Boy badge. I pulled out my wand to change it again, but George grabbed my arm. He pulled out his own wand and turned Percy's hair purple. I smiled; purple was George's favorite color.

We reached the Great Hall without further incident. We opened the doors, and there was a crowd of students, a large cake on the main table, and a banner that said Happy Birthday Fred and George! Ron came up to me and announced that we, the prank kings of Hogwarts, had been beaten to the prank. Something poked me in the side.

"Stop it, Ron," I said.

"My name isn't Ron! What is the world coming to? My very own twin doesn't remember my name!" exclaimed George in a loud whisper. I realized that it had all been a dream. I hopped out of bed and snuck down the stairs. I heard loud snores coming from the common room.

Percy was snoozing in a chair. I pulled out my wand.

"He set up a ward on his badge, remember?" whispered George. I charmed Percy's hair purple and hot pink. It wouldn't be fair to have only one twin's favorite color adorning my brother's head. We chortled quietly on our way out of the common room. Once we were a safe distance away, we began laughing in earnest.

Once we reached the main entrance, we separated. I headed down to the kitchens to double check things with the House Elves while George went into the Great Hall, armed with Muggle prank items.

Sticking to the shadows, I tiptoed to the kitchens and tickled the pear.

"Hello Prankster Weasley," said Dobby. 'Your pies are ready. You just need to charm them."

I whipped out my wand, and it turned into a rubber chicken. I reached into my other pocket and grabbed my real wand. I pulled it out meekly and quickly charmed the pies. Then, I rushed back to the Great Hall.

"George, phase one is complete!" I announced.

"So is phase two!" he replied. "Shall we decorate?"

"I suppose," I said, waving my wand over the Slytherins' table. George turned his wand to the tapestries and added the word "stinks" to the Slytherins'. The Ravenclaws were next. George pulled out a bewitched head that would ask impossibly difficult questions and insult anyone who tried to answer them. The Hufflepuffs' table wasn't pranked at all, but the area above their heads was. Yellow paint in large containers, enchanted to continually spew paint, floated above their heads.

However, the Gryffindor table was the worst. Littered all over the table were Ton-Tongue Toffees and other WWW products, not yet available for public consumption. The benches were transfigured into rolling chairs. Filch had just waxed the floor, so there was no traction.

A brilliant idea struck me as we were leaving. A quick water spell followed by a freezing charm guaranteed that everyone would fall on their faces when entering the Hall. George looked at me, then added a cushioning charm so no one would be seriously hurt.

We snuck back to our dorms. Percy was still sleeping.

Lee Jordan's alarm clock woke us up half an hour later. We got dressed with our dorm mates. Fortunately, no one asked us about the yellow stains on our pajamas. We walked down to the Great Hall together. It was still early, so it was mostly empty. George and I quickly sat down where we would have a good view of the doors.

Unfortunately, the first student in was Millicent Bulstrode, wearing a skirt that was a little too short. However, the sight of Draco Malfoy struggling to stand up was worth it all. He ended up falling to the floor five times before he crawled out of the doorway. Penelope Clearwater and Cho Chang were the next to fall down. Their books went flying everywhere.

Neville chose this moment to eat one of the Ton-Tongue Toffees. At the sight of his own massive tongue, the poor kid fainted straight away. Hermione, who had just reached the Gryffindor table, enervated him before sitting down. A loud squeal reverberated through the room. Hermione turned red and the whole room burst into laughter.

Percy, who had seen the love of his life lose her balance and her books, ran into the Great Hall to help her gather them up. As he ran, his feet went flying up into the air and he landed face first. The laughter grew louder. Suddenly a loud boom sounded, Malfoy had finally sat down at the Slytherin table.

McGonagall and the rest of the teachers arrived. Snape managed to glide across the ice without incident, as did Dumbledore. The rest of the teachers were not so lucky. Dumbledore began to rate the funniness of his faculty's falls. Flitwick won the contest, by flipping completely over and winding up in a handstand. Then his hands slipped and he went flying into McGonagall, setting off a domino effect.

I glanced at the Hufflepuffs; they were cautiously moving around on their seats, glancing up occasionally. No one had been splattered yet, but it was a close thing. The Ravenclaws, and Percy, were gathered around the head and scratching their heads.

Suddenly, the food appeared. George and I turned to face the Slytherin table, as did everyone around us. When Marcus Flint grabbed his silverware, touching the table with his hands in the process, he turned bright green. The rest of the Slytherins didn't notice his transformation until it was too late. Pansy Parkinson shrieked about her makeup not matching well with green. Malfoy stared at her with disgust.

The rest of breakfast passed without any major incidents. A few Hufflepuffs were covered in yellow paint and another Gryffindor ate a Ton-Tongue Toffee, but I was busily anticipating dessert.

Out of nowhere, pies appeared and began attacking people. Victims of the pies began spouting gibberish. Harry was roaring like a lion and Ron was singing in German. Padma Patil was squeaking about enchanted heads and Marietta Edgecombe was doing her best imitation of Snape's start of the year speech. Montague was speaking to Zabini in Italian, and Zabini was replying, although his speech was punctuated with train-like toots.

I turned to my twin and wished him a happy birthday.


	6. Sixth Year

Disclaimer: If you don't recognize it, I don't own it.

A.N.: Okay, I'm really running out of ideas. If you have any suggestions, put them in a review!

April the First

Sixth Year- George's Point of View

I rolled over and looked at the neon numbers, glowing green in the dark. It was time. I sprang out of bed, landing on my toes lightly. It wouldn't do to wake up Lee. He wanted to be part of our April Fool's Day Prank every year, but Fred and I never let him. Today was our day.

"Freddie! Wake up!" I said in a high pitched voice. I was doing a fabulous impersonation of Fred's latest, and most annoying, girlfriend. He opened his eyes, and then closed them!

"Go away. I'm sick." My mouth dropped.

"You can't be sick! Today's the big day!" I exclaimed, in a whisper.

"April Fool!" he said, laughing. I looked at our roommates nervously. They were still sleeping.

"It's going to be hard to top last year's prank," I said.

"If everything goes according to plan, this will be a year to tell our grandkids about," he replied. I pictured a little redheaded girl with bright blue eyes sitting on my knee asking me to tell her another story.

We snuck down the stairs and laughed when we got to the Common Room. Even though he had already graduated, he had managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let him come back for this one day. He mentioned something about being on a crusade to catch us.

George raised his wand and transfigured his ears into rabbit ears. I charmed them to last twelve hours. We tiptoed out of the common room and down the hallway, up the stairs to the room of requirement. I darted in, while George kept guard and emerged with vials full of colorful liquids.

We carried our precious cargo to the Great Hall, the scene of all our past pranks, and carefully placed the vials.

Then we wandered over the most frequently used hallway. A few months ago, while we were preparing for this prank, we charmed everyone to leave trails of slime, like snails. McGonagall assigned us detention, and Filch made us clean the slimiest hallway.

I conjured water balloons, while Fred created invisible barriers. As soon I was done, I placed a vial of potion that would remove all of the unpleasant effects of the potions in the Great Hall. It said as much in large red letters.

On a different wall, Fred was hanging up the posters containing the list of rules. We were very grateful to Filch for helping us with our research and for banning all our products (we earned hefty amounts of money because of the ban), so the last rule said that all competitors were bound by magic to clean up the mess they were sure to make if they lost. Avoiding our own barriers, we returned to the common room for another half hour of sleep.

After what seemed like a minute, Percy climbed up to our room and congratulated us on maturing enough to not play any pranks on our birthday. His delight woke up Lee, who promptly started laughing. Fred and I, who had been keeping straight faces, cracked up and Percy began to look worried. He glanced in the mirror hanging in a corner and saw his new ears, which were twitching sporadically.

I glanced at the clock and found that it really had been only one minute. I turned to Fred, stunned.

"Now that we're up, we should get dressed," said Lee once Percy left. Fred and I acquiesced. We arrived at the Great Hall before anyone else and sat down at the table and looked at the vials with a confused expression on our faces. We practiced these expressions for hours in front of the mirror in our dorm.

"Hey, look at this, there's a label!" exclaimed Lee excitedly. I turned the vial around.

"_Students, I have taken the liberty of creating these potions for you. They will prevent any pranks the Weasley twins have dreamed up."_ The note was in Snape's handwriting. I turned to Fred and sighed disappointedly as the student body came into the hall. Soon enough, they discovered the vials and the note on each one.

"I propose a toast, to Professor Snape!" said Malfoy officiously.

"To Professor Snape," echoed the school before drinking the potions.

The Hall was silent. A minute passed. Nothing happened.

Another minute, still nothing happened. There were whispers in the room.

Five minutes later, I turned to Fred. The room was full of gleeful conversations.

"Three," I said.

"Two," he said. Lee looked at us, with a slightly worried look on his face. He had taken a drink of the potion.

"One," we said together. We cast _Sonorous_ on ourselves.

"Students of Hogwarts," I began.

"Before the transformation takes place, we would like to thank," Fred continued.

"Our dear accomplice," I stated.

"DRACO MALFOY!" we screamed together. Upon these words, the Slytherins looked murderously at Malfoy.

Suddenly, all of the students of Hogwarts shrank and twisted into an awful mixture of their house animal and a human.

"Should you decide to switch animals, just drink from a different houses' table," I said. Percy stormed into the Hall.

"Bunny ears are available by request," quipped Fred.

"Now, there is a way to return to your normal human forms," I said.

"A potion hangs in the hallway! In order to win the potion, for there is only enough for one person," said Fred.

"You must defeat your opponents, that is, everyone else," I continued.

"IN A WATER BALLOON WAR!" yelled Fred. The whole room stormed out upon those words.

"Too bad they didn't wait to hear about the obstacles and the rules," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"And the fact that the balloons don't contain water," added Fred. We skipped out of the Hall, wondering for a moment where all the teachers were.

"Rule number 1864 clearly states that only Hufflepuff boys may attack Ravenclaw girls with light purple balloons," said Fred while I levitated the Hufflepuff girl sending him back to the beginning of the course.

"Rule number 7002 says that you cannot hit members of your own year with turquoise balloons, Creevy," I explained as he was sent back to the beginning. Fred and I had set up the rules so that only a team composing of all four houses and all seven years could reach the potion.

The students continued to struggle to reach the potion until Fred and I got bored, at which point the silver balloons tied to the ceiling exploded, showering all the students in the hall with the potion that would restore them to their original form. Of course, it took hours for Fred and I to get bored.

However, right before the balloons exploded, we created invisible barriers trapping everyone inside the hallway.

"Rule number 894762 says that anyone who participated and did not reach the hanging potion has to clean up the mess," said Fred.

"Have fun!" I added, as the students looked around at the potion layered corridor and groaned.


	7. Seventh Year

Disclaimer: If you recognize, I don't own it.

Seventh Year

Fred's Point of View

"Fred, we missed it!" exclaimed George, startling me from a very vivid dream about Umbridge being barraged by bludgers.

"We didn't hit Umbridge? How? We're the best Beaters Hogwarts has ever seen," I moaned.

"No, we missed our opportunity to plan our annual birthday prank. We've been so busy planning our Great Escape that we completely forgot about this," said George, scarily serious.

"Why don't we just unleash some of our newest products in the hallways?" I asked.

"That's our plan for the G.E." replied George.

"Oh, yeah. What if we make all the food dance?" I asked.

"How we would eat our cake?" he asked back.

"Oh yeah, that might make it hard. George! What if we reversed gravity?" I asked.

"We'd float into outer space." I couldn't understand why George was being such a party pooper.

"Well, if you're going to shoot down all of my ideas, why don't we hear some of yours?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do have a couple of ideas. Do you remember Lockhart's Valentine's Day?" he asked me. I nodded. It was our first prank on Ginny at Hogwarts.

"His eyes are as green as a freshly pickled toad," I sang.

"What if we made everyone recite bad poetry to the object of their affections?" he said.

"Or to the object of their not-affections. That way it would really be an April Fools' prank," I suggested. George scowled.

"Rule number 1," he said. The rules were laid down by Dad years ago, after we pranked Ron. Rule number one is not causing anybody serious emotional pain.

"What if we focus on Umbridge and tell everyone she's retired? April Fools!" I chortled half-heartedly, realizing I'd gotten my own expectations up. "Never mind, that violates rule number 42—don't play any pranks you would hate to have played on you."

"Fred, I have an idea. Bring our potions' stuff"

Intrigued, I followed him through secret passage after secret passage and into the kitchen, lugging two cauldron and a several boxes full of assorted ingredients with me. I set them down on one of the tables.

George pulled his cauldron off the table and flicked his wand at mine, which grew to a tremendous size. Then George started brewing. I ran around the table chanting mumbo-jumbo. The Hogwarts House Elves watched us carefully while preparing breakfast.

"Dear House Elves, as you know, it is our birthday. We are making a most wonderful juice for all the students at Hogwarts—a gift from us to them. Please send the contents of this cauldron up to the Great Hall in the pitchers, instead of the usual pumpkin juice," asked George, who was the House Elves' special favorite.

Marly, the designated House Elf Speaker of the Day, agreed to our demands.

George and I skipped out of the kitchen and up to the Great Hall, taking a very roundabout route so that by the time we arrived to the Great Hall it was already half-full.

"I'd like to propose a toast," I said, after the other half of the student body had entered the glorified cafeteria. "To our headmistress, may she always retain her position as Defense of the Dark Arts professor."

"Hem hem, thank you, Mr. Weasley."

I noticed all the students, included the ones in the Inquisitorial Squad, drink and laugh, knowing that the DADA position was cursed. Umbridge herself drank.

The Hall exploded into conversation.

"Well, George, your babbling brook draught is working well," I said.

"Let's see about your enchantments," he retorted.

"Draco Malfoy," I said.

"I hate you, Pansy. You're so ugly and clingy. I hate Umbridge too, that ugly toad. I love Astoria."

"Daphne Greengrass," I said.

"My sister's twelve, you pervy ferret!"

"Dolores Umbridge," I whispered, allowing her to be the one to speak while everyone else sat silent.

"800 points from Slytherin!" she exclaimed.

"Severus Snape," I whispered.

"Lily, Lily, how I miss you. I remember those days we spent by the lake, in the park, swinging." Snape looked furious, like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Harry Potter."

"Snape and my mom! That's gross! Eww eww eww!"

"Hermione Granger."

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Everybody!" I cried out. The noise level rocketed again. I could hear Pansy squealing to her "Drakie Wakie" about how much she loved him. Daphne Greengrass was still yelling about her sister's innocence. Harry couldn't stop saying eww.

"He sounds like a broken record, doesn't he?" said George. "I'm glad we have rule 109- accidental violations of the rules are acceptable, because they're unpredictable. Look, Trelawney!"

"Sibyl Trelawney," I whispered. The hall was silent except for one mystical voice.

"Severus, I've seen it! You'll be very happy with Dolores and me!"

"EWWWWW!" screeched the entire Great Hall and the charm of the Babbling Brook Draught was broken.

"Our apologies, students, but our best work yet will be seen in a few weeks. Signed, the Kings of Hogwarts!" The words floated in gold above the Head table for half an hour, before fading away.

I could have sworn I saw a glint of mischief in Professor McGonagall's eyes, but I was quickly distracted by the toad that had suddenly replaced Umbridge's pink hat.


End file.
